Love and Stuff
by Esme Valentine
Summary: Akuzmi, Ceres, and Ellie have once again found themselves in a book. The peverted monk obssessed Ellie falls for Yusuke. Akuzmi can actually talk about the brain with someone, Kurama. And Ceres falls for a guy whose a foot shorter than her. NOW FINISHED


Disclaimer: Yeah, like always, me no own YuYu Hakusho, or the characters. Yet, I do now own the DVD with Hiei hour on it, (Thanky Akuzmi) and just so y'all know, Tsukushi is Ellie (from Meeting a Bandit, and Love and Extreme Dislike) and if you find Tasuki anywhere in the story, that's Akuzmi, and Kagome is Ceres. Yeah, so now you know, cuz it's Mike's Super Short Show!

"Ceres? Akuzmi? I think we went 'book hopping' again. This would be our third time now after Fushigi Yugi and Inu-Yasha!" yelled a confused Tsukushi as she rubbed the spot on her butt where she had landed. She and her friends, Ceres and Akuzmi, were transported through yet another manga into another story. The three friends were over at Tasuki's house when they were painting their nails. Tasuki pulled out a few of her Yu Yu Hakusho books. They opened them and were flipping through the pages when Ceres shouted, "Wow! The shrimp's hot!"

"That's Hiei," said Akuzmi.

"No, that's weird! A 5 ft. 9 in. girl paired up with a guy who is barely 4 ft. 10 in. tall! What is up with that!" exclaimed Tsukushi.

The three got into an argument and grabbed the book. Then POOF they were sitting in the middle of some park in the middle of some city.

"Tsukushi! You ok!" yelled a worried Ceres.

"I'm fine but what about Akuzmi?" she asked.

"I'm ok," said Akuzmi who was hanging in a tree. Her blue underpants were poking out over her blue jeans and were suspending her in midair from a branch.

"Jeez! How did you get up there?" asked the two girls in unison.

"I fell. All I know is that if I don't get down soon, then I'm going to have a second butt crack from this wedgie!" Akuzmi shouted back. At that split second her undies ripped and she began to plummet to the ground. Semi-lucky for her, there was a giant recycling bin underneath the tree to catch her.

"Oww," said Akuzmi.

"Very smooth," said Ceres with a slight snicker.

"Hey Akuzmi, where are we?" asked Tsukushi.

"It looks like we're in a park in the city featured in Yu Yu Hakusho," she said as soon as she was out of the recycling bin.

"Alright so, now what?" asked Ceres.

Akuzmi explained to them that in this book, everyone has some kind of power. Tsukushi discovered she was psychic, could generate force fields, and control water. Ceres discovered that she had super strength, could fire a little ray gun by holding out her index finger, and could control fire. Akuzmi discovered that she controlled wind and plants and could heal injuries.

"So, what do we do know?" asked Tsukushi.

"No clue-," began Akuzmi when she was cut off by the voice of a young man.

"You creepy girls need to explain to us how you can do those things and who the heck you are," said the young man. Then, three other boys came into view. The girls could see that they were around 14 or 15 and that they meant business.

"Uh, Akuzmi, who are these guys?" asked Tsukushi.

"I know you! You're the really short guy with a third eye!" screamed an excited Ceres to the shortest boy in the group who then drifted off into a daze upon seeing Hiei.

"Say that again and I'll-," he began to say when a taller boy with long red hair put his hand on the short boy's shoulder and told him to mind his temper.

"Hello," the boy began. "I would like to introduce my friends and myself. I am Kurama. The one here or the 'short guy' is Hiei, to my left is Kuwabara (guy that first spoke), and to my right is Yusuke."

"Hi! I'm Tsukushi but these two call me one of my many names: Yui Misao Soi Sango (A/n: We kinda have a new "Sango" now 'cuz Tsukushi left the Elms) Shippo Fen-Qui."

"Hey! I'm Ceres but these two call me one of my many names: Miaka Tamahome Aelita Tsukasa Kagome Kenshin Hotohori Rei."

At this time Akuzmi wasn't paying any attention to what was going on and was just looking up at the sky, "Hmm…it's a full moon tonight. Sweet," she mumbled when she looked at the group and noticed that they were waiting for her to introduce herself.

"Oh, hello. These two fools call me one of my many names: Akuzmi Suboshi Amiboshi Inu-Yasha Nikashado Sanosuke Tasuki. My real name is Akuzmi and that is what everyone else refers to me as," she explained.

"Where did you three come from?" asked Yusuke. "Are you guys demons by any chance?"

"Uh…well…we…uh," began Tsukushi.

"You see, we are foreign exchange students and-," began Ceres but was cut off by Akuzmi.

"We don't need to lie to them, Ceres. I believe we can trust them," said Akuzmi. She then explained to the four how they got there and just about everything that had happened before the four arrived (excluding her embarrassing underpants vs. tree incident and what their powers were for one's powers can also be their weakness).

"You see, I believe that this has to with an abnormal psychological phenomenon involving past memorial experiences involving the amygalda and the hippocampus as well as-," said Akuzmi before Ceres and Tsukushi covered her mouth.

"No one understands psycho-babble, Akuzmi, so just save your breath," said

Tsukushi.

"Well, I do and what she was saying seemed very interesting," said Kurama. Akuzmi and Kurama then went off to the side where everyone could hear the two of them using big fancy words and various parts of the brain.

"I hate it when she finds someone who can speak psycho-babble. Now she'll go on about the brain all evening. She's got like two sides: a baka side and a smart nerd/geek side. It's creepy," said Ceres.

"Great. Another smart person," said Kuwabara.

"I guess you'll be staying here until you can go back to your world. Maybe Genkai will let you stay in her temple," suggested Yusuke.

"Yes! A real temple!" screamed the three girls in unison.

The three friends were led to Genkai's temple where they spent the night. They spoke a lot with Genkai and they told her of their powers. Genkai taught them to use their powers and how to control them. They basically had one busy and long evening.

"Morning!" said a cheery Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara when they saw the three girls the next morning.

"Hn," said a never cheery Hiei.

"Good morning," said the three friends still amazed at the fact that they were staying in an actual temple.

They sat on pillows at a low table where the three friends underwent interrogation. Do you have any siblings? No, No, No. How old are you? 16 (Tsukushi), 15 (Ceres), 15 (Akuzmi). And much more stuff like that. The interrogation went on for hours but only seconds in their world (as what Tasuki and Kagome estimated).

"Koenma found out that Sensui, an evil demon, is allowing more and more demons into the living world, and we need your help to stop them!" exclaimed a blue-haired girl who ran through the dojo door.

"Hello, Boton! What's sky high?" asked a very cheery Tasuki (she was probably on a sugar or caffeine high at the time).

"What I just said. And how do you know my name? And how did you get here?" Boton inquired taking a stance with her hands on her hips.

"It's a long story and the second is even longer," said Kagome.

"Anyway, we need your help to bust this baddie named Suichi. Do you think you can help?" she asked the three friends.

"Ok. We have nothing better to do," said Tsukushi.

"Well, now that you're going to help, maybe we should split up and find out how and why he is doing this," said Kurama.

The eight of them (including Boton) (A/n: Since when the hell did Botan go on these missions?) split up into groups of two so that they could cover more ground. This way, if he sends more demons around the city the groups could destroy more of them. The groups were set up as: Hiei and Ceres, Tsukushi and Yusuke, Boton and Kuwabara, and Akuzmi and Kurama. Hiei and Ceres were to search the park, Tsukushi and Yusuke were to search the area surrounding where he was last seen, Boton and Kuwabara were to go back to spirit world to find out more about this Sensui guy, and Akuzmi and Kurama were to search the forest near his old "lair". They were to meet back at the dojo at dawn the next morning. They were to communicate by wireless communication devices, as Boton called them, or as Ceres called them: walkie-talkies. The four groups then began their search.

"Jeez, this park is big," said Ceres to a tired Hiei. They had been walking in the park for nearly an hour.

"I realized that the first twenty times you said that," said Hiei.

"No need to be a poo about it. Do you have your undies up your butt or something? You've been very cold to me."

"So?"

"So, I don't appreciate that. I really haven't done anything to you. If I give you a swift kick in the ass or something, then by all means, be my guest to be a total jerk, but otherwise just stop." (A/n: Do we have a fascination with our glutimis maximis today or what?)

Hiei was semi-stunned, because not many people have stood up to him and remained fully intact or alive. For once, he had respect for someone else besides Kurama, who just so happened to be the only person who bettered him in a fight.

"Ok. I'll lighten up; it's just that I'm really tired. I think the last time I slept was about a hundred years ago or something," said Hiei.

"If you're that tired, take a nap on the bench over there. If Akuzmi can sleep anywhere, then you must be able to sleep on a bench. Plus, I'll keep watch for you while you nap. It's no problem, really. I insist," said Ceres.

"Uh, ok," Hiei then went over and lie on the bench and fell asleep.

**ELSEWHERE**

"Please, tell me again why we are inside a can factory?" asked Tsukushi.

"Because we have to search the area where Suichi was last seen or something likes that," said Yusuke.

"I wonder why this guy was hanging around a can factory," said Tsukushi.

"No idea. Unless he was packaging demons in cans, but that's extremely unlikely. A demon would never agree to that and if it did, then it was one heck of a weak demon," said Yusuke.

"And speaking of demons, Yusuke, have you ever heard of Inu-Yasha?" asked Tsukushi.

"Inu-whata?"

"Never mind."

"What do we do now?"

"We look in the back room for information so we can convey it to the rest of the gang, via walkie-talkie," said Yusuke.

The two of them went into the back room of the factory after busting down the door. They saw a small desk, a filing cabinet, and a water cooler. They went through all the drawers in the desk and found nothing. Then Tsukushi kicked open the filing cabinet and found something intriguing.

"Hey look at this!" said Tsukushi as Yusuke came over.

"Nice, let's phone Hiei, Kurama, Ceres, and Tasuki about this," suggested Yusuke.

**ELSEWHERE . . .ELSEWHERE**

"So, you also think Froyd is a stupid psycho who obsesses over dreams?" asked Akuzmi.

"Yes, and I think that Ledox's work on the amygalda and emotion on the neuro pathways of memory is superb," said Kurama.

Akuzmi and Kurama were finishing up a very long and interesting conversation on memory and emotion, unless of course you just don't understand psychology, then their conversation would have sounded like "big fancy word big fancy word big fancy word big fancy word big fancy word big fancy word brain big fancy word big fancy word big fancy word".

"It's so awesome that you actually understand this kind of stuff. If I wanted to have a conversation like this with anyone, then I'd have to go to a university or something, and even then I probably wouldn't have a good conversation," said Akuzmi.

"It's almost like that for me. But I go to "nerd-school" so it isn't as bad as that. But if I wanted to talk like this to Yusuke or Hiei or Kuwabara, then I wouldn't be able to have a good conversation," said Kurama.

There was a long pause. They were just thinking about all the things that they could intellectually discus with one another and actually understand each other and be understood.

They had walked almost every path in the forest and found nothing. It was beginning to get colder and dark out and unless you have been in a forest when it's cold and dark outside, then you have no idea how cold and dark it was in this forest.

"So, what exactly should we be looking for?" asked Akuzmi.

"I think anything that has to do with Sensui and demons," said Kurama.

"Question: What kind of demon are we looking for? I mean would they look human like you or like a demented centipede or something?" asked Akuzmii.

"Uh not sure," said Kurama. To be honest, he never thought of that. Now he was deeply impressed and had respect for this girl. She thought of something he didn't think of already, which is a first, and she could actually carry out an intellectual conversation that college professors couldn't even begin to discuss.

At that moment, their walkie-talkies began to beep. It was Tsukushi and Yusuke. They explained that they were at a can factory where they found that Suichi was using the can factory as a "home base" to gather demons and psychic human s who were fed up with the human race. Also, he was planning to open a portal to demon world so that the demons could come to Earth and devour the human race. It said in his journal (what baddie keeps a journal?) that he was currently in the forest getting ready to open the portal with the other demons and psychic humans. They also said that they were going to tell Hiei and Kagome, and that they should meet Kurama and Akuzmi over there.

"Alright, so we need to find this guy and his psycho friends. This should be fun," said Akuzmi.

"You aren't worried about this?" asked Kurama.

"Not really," said Tasuki in a jaunty manner.

Ceres had just gotten the message from Tsukushi and Yusuke. She knew that she had to wake Hiei up so they could go help Kurama and Tasuki. _Hiei looks so innocent and sweet when he's asleep. Maybe he isn't such a bad guy as he makes himself out to be_, Ceres thought to herself. _Now I have to go wake the poor guy up._

"Hey, Hiei. Hiei?" said Ceres in an attempt to wake him up.

"Hiei, you have to wake up," she said slightly shaking him to wake him up.

"Huh…what is Ceres?" asked a slightly awake Hiei.

"We have to go help Kurama and Akuzmi bust the baddie who's opening a portal to demon world and is going to destroy the human race. So, we better head on over and help them out," said Ceres.

"Alright. I don't think Kurama can take care of your friend for long anyway," said Hiei

"I don't think you should worry about Akuzmi. She's been in worse positions," said Ceres remembering when they were in Inu-Yasha and how Akuzmi was turned into a wolf demon. And how Koga then had a crush on her and it brought up a whole mess of problems. Ceres chuckled to herself and then they left to find Kurama and Tasuki.

"Akuzmi! Akuzmi! Dang it, Akuzmi!" screamed Ceres as Hiei and her ran into the forest.

"We've got to find them but where are they?" asked Hiei.

"How about turning around? Maybe you'll find what you're looking for," said Akuzmii bonking Ceres on the back of the head Tasuki-style.

"Oww! What was that for?" asked Ceres.

"I really don't know why I did it, but I haven't slapped you Tasuki-style in a while. So, I thought it would be fun. Now, let's find this baddie and kick his butt!" said a really hyped up Akuzmi.

"Yeah, so let's go beat this guy so I can go to bed," said Hiei as he grabbed Ceres' arm and darted off.

"I think we should catch up to them," said Kurama.

"Good idea," said Akuzmi as the two of them sped off. Akuzmi couldn't help but wonder why Hiei took Ceres with him. Her only conclusion was that the cold-hearted fire apparition was becoming soft . . . for a girl.

"Akuzmi, are you alright?" asked Kurama.

"Huh? Oh, I'm ok. But why are you asking?" asked Akuzmi.

"It's just you didn't notice, but your pants are beeping," he said with a smile. (A/n" PERVS! It's the walkie-talkie! NOTHING ELSE!)

ELSEWHERE

"Come on Akuzmi, answer the stinking walkie-talkie!" yelled Tsukushi at her walkie-talkie trying to get a hold of Tasuki.

"Uh, I don't think yelling at that thing is going to do any good," said Yusuke.

"Oh yes! Hey Akzumi! Where are you guys? If you give us directions, we'll decide on a point of juncture," said Tsukushi.

"I don't know about directions, but we are in the forest near the center. If you run, you'll get here fast. Catch yaw later Tsukushi. Bonzai!" said Akuzmi.

"Did your friend just scream 'small'?" asked Yusuke.

"I think so. Japanese isn't my forte," said Tsukushi.

"Well, shouldn't we head over?"

Tsukushi and Yusuke left the can factory and began to run to the forest. On the way to the center of the forest, Tsukushi ran into an accident, literally.

"Oww!" screamed a Tsukushi who was sprawled out on the ground holding onto her ankle.

"What happened, Tsukushi?" asked Yusuke.

"I tripped over this stupid branch and I think I sprained my ankle," said Tsukushi as she stood up. She walked a few steps but she was wavering and fell once again.

"Here, let me help you" said Yusuke lifting Tsukushi off the ground and onto his back.

Yusuke ran with Tsukushi on his back until he finally caught up with Kurama, Hiei, Ceres, and Akuzmi.

"Oh, man! Tsukushi, what happened to you?" asked Ceres.

"I fell and sprained my ankle," Tsukushi explained.

"I don't think you can fight with an ankle like that. You'll hurt yourself and probably us," said Kurama.

"We should just leave her here," said Hiei.

"Or, I can heal her ankle. Whichever you prefer," said Akuzmi.

Yusuke helped Tsukushi down from his back. Akuzmi then laid her hands on Tsukushi's ankle. A blue light emitted from them and then Tsukushi's ankle was healed.

The six of them ran until they came to the center of the woods. In the center of the woods they saw a giant, muddy wallow with exotic plants growing all around it. The six of them looked around trying to find Sensui.

"Good evening, pathetic low-life menials of the human world," came the deep chilling voice of a man.

"Where are you, Sensui?" asked Kurama.

"Right here," was the reply as a haggard man stepped into view.

"Not exactly what I expected," said Tsukushi.

Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama lunged at the man with weapons drawn for they new that this guy was stronger then he looked. Previously, the boys had told the girls to find the portal and shut it. So, the three friends knew what they had to do. The girls walked into the underbrush of the forest. They found a giant hole in the ground that had little wormy looking things crawling out of it.

"I guess this is what we're looking for," said Ceres.

The friends used all their powers in unison to close the hole in the ground. They also knew that this was the easy part. They now had to help destroy Suichi and the wormy-things that had crawled out of the hole. The girls used their powers to kill all the "worms" around the hole and made sure that there weren't any other ones in the forest. They then went back to the center of the forest to see Hiei with his sword, Yusuke with his spirit energy ray gun, and Kurama with his rose whip. They looked into the wallow and saw that the water had turned red.

"What happened?" asked Akuzmi.

"He didn't parry our attacks too well and he died," said Kurama.

"Then why is the water red?" asked Tsukushi.

"Sensui spilled his cranberry juice in it. No, it's really just the effect that Kurama's rose whip has on water when the petals of the rose touch it," said Yusuke.

"Ok," said Kagome now assured that what she was thinking wasn't true.

The six of them walked back to Genkai's temple to see Boton and Kuwabara waiting for them.

"Good bye," said the five friends that the three girls just met.

"Wait!" screamed Akuzmi.

Everyone else seated around her at the table stared at her while others giggled.

"Akzumi, you do realize that this a very important conference that we are attending?" asked Tsukushi as the speaker continued to speak only for her dull voice to make a droning noise that would even make the most hyper of pre-scholars to fall asleep.

"Uh, yeah I'm sorry," whispered Akuzmi as she reached into her purse. She was looking for a hanky when she felt something sharp. She pulled a red rose out of her bag and saw she had pricked her finger on a thorn. She realized that it was the rose that Kurama had given her that he used for his rose whip.

"Why do you have that?" asked Ceres as she grabbed it away and threw it into the waste basket.

After the conference Akuzmi was the last to leave. Not only did she have to apologize for falling asleep during the conference, but she also had something she had to get. Akuzmi reached into the waste basket, that was empty besides the rose. She pulled out the rose and tucked it neatly under her ponytail.


End file.
